Master Natsu
by LaynaPanda
Summary: The new girl in the guild starts to find master Natsu lovable and Mrs. Dragneel starts to find it all too silly. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes:** okay i know it's been like months since i ever updated or whatever so just enjoy this little one-shot as an apology.

* * *

"Huh," Levy scoffed making Lucy turn and look at the blue-haired female who was sitting the opposite way she was. "would you look at that?"

"What?" Lucy also turned around in her stool to look at what the Mage was staring at so intensely. She couldn't understand what she was staring at as she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "What are you looking at?"

"That," she pointed right at the pink-haired male who was picking a fight with Gray as if something terrible happened.

Lucy only raised her eyebrow at the scene as she still didn't realize what she was getting at.

"What about it?"

"Notice anything different?"

"Uh..?" She took a sip of her drink as she continued to stare. "Gray's hair looks brighter, I don't know?"

"No," she sighed. "look at Natsu's side. You see how Yukino is like, all on top of him?"

Squinting her eyes, Lucy located the white-haired celestial Mage who was stuck right by his side, listening to what Natsu was saying and just standing next to him like a lost obedient puppy dog. She quirked her brow before turning around in her stool once more.

"Okay? Yukino just joined the guild like a week ago after what happened to Sabertooth and she's grateful towards Natsu so she's helping him out, no big deal." She shrugged as she swirled her straw around in her cup to have the ice clink together. "Stop worrying." She nudged Levy by the shoulder making her shrug and turn around as well, offering a grin her way.

"If you say so," she sang as a loud crash was heard from behind.

.

.

.

.

.

Standing in front of the request board, Lucy hummed in thought as she scanned the huge board for a mission that would catch her eye. She finally caught the chance to go on a mission after Natsu had become Master and she was excited to go but none of these looked interesting. They were all cries of help for stolen jewelry or repairing a house and she knows that wouldn't interest her husband at all. And she needed him interested or it was just going to be a day of whining and crying.

"Can you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you totally liiiiiike him!"

"I—I do not!"

Turning around, Lucy raised a brow at who were bickering about what sounded like a crush, noticing it was Yukino and Happy approaching her. Yukino seemed flustered and embarrassed while Happy looked like the cheeky flying cat he was.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as Happy pressed his paws against his mouth.

"Yukino liiiikes Natsu!"

"I—I do not like him!" She cried out, her face red as blood. "W—well, I do, but like as a person! He's a great master and, he, he you know, took me in when I needed it and uh, stood up for me! And of course he's a strong admirable wizard and your husband! _Your husband_ , uh, yes, he's amazing and—and that's why he's the master!" She blurted out all flustered like making Lucy stare at her and exchange glances with Happy as she didn't know how to react. "I—I... I need to go, now." She muttered before awkwardly speed walking away.

It left Lucy watching the back of Yukino as she looked back at Happy who seemed all giddy.

"Oh master Natsu is amazing!" He giggled making Lucy roll her eyes and smile at his remark.

"Help me find a mission, will you?"

"Of course!"

— **X** —

When the failure of finding a mission made Lucy upset, the blonde just sat at the bar to drink away the sorrow. She haven't gone on a mission in months since she was busy with everything else and Natsu was just too busy trying to be master of the guild leading him to do other stuff rather than missions with her. And it's not like she doesn't like him as master, but the job was technically taking her husband away from her.

"What's with the face?" Gray approached her with Cana as the two noticed the long look on the blonde's face.

Lucy merely just gave them a pout as she finished her lemonade. "I can't find a decent mission."

"Yeah, I couldn't either." Gray sighed as Cana took her left and he took her right. "But there will be new ones tomorrow."

"But Natsu is free _today_ ," she groaned. "he hasn't been free for a mission in months!"

"Aw, does little Lucy miss big old Natsu?" Cana teased making Lucy roll her eyes and sigh, putting her head down on the counter.

"Of course I do," she muttered. "I want to go on a mission with him."

"Well he's busy being master and all," Gray waved his hand in the air as he yawned. "beside, Yukino just joined the guild so he needs to figure that shit out as well."

"Speaking of Yukino," Lucy raised her head to turn around in her stool and locate the celestial Mage next to her husband once more. "I heard she finds Natsu... charming." She tested the word out as the two exchanged looks with one another before looking at the blonde.

"You mean she has the hots for flame-head?"

"Yeah," she squinted to stare at the laughing mage beside Natsu. "I mean, what is so charming about Natsu? He's... _Natsu_."

"I mean, he _is_ your husband," Cana said in a muffled tone as she drank like always. "it's not like you _married_ him or something." She scoffed making Lucy roll her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Natsu is Natsu to me and I'm sure Yukino didn't fall for Natsu like the way I did. Besides, he's married to me." She tried to brag like it was something great but the two only scoffed at her.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't like her glued to his side," Gray said as he grabbed a peanut from the bar counter to crack it open and pop it in his mouth. "what guy doesn't want a girl who does what they ask and who shaves their legs?"

"I shave my legs," Lucy frowned at the ice-mage making both Cana and Gray give her a knowing look. The blonde pouted as she swirled her straw inside her cup once more. "sometimes." She added making Cana snort.

"It took Natsu _years_ to figure out you liked him then marry you so I doubt he even knows what Yukino wants from him. Anyways, she's the newbie who just follows him around and expects him to be there when she needs him to be." She shrugged as the three casually stared at the couple across the guild.

Lucy was silent for a moment processing what Cana said before she turned to look at the brunette with a look on her face. " _I_ was that newbie who followed him around and expected him to be there when I needed him to be."

"Well shit," Cana glanced over at Gray and back at the blonde in all awkwardness. "I don't know what to say then."

"And she calls him 'master Natsu'." Gray pointed out as he tried to catch the peanut in his mouth by throwing it up but failing miserably. "I bet you don't call him that."

"Of course I don't!" Lucy cried out, her cheeks dusted pink. "He's Natsu."

"There you go," he pointed right at her. "that's probably losing him."

"You really think I'm losing Natsu to Yukino?" The celestial mage gasped in surprise as the looked at her friends for their input.

Cana only shrugged and Gray just made a face.

Frowning at her unsupportive friends, Lucy could only stare at Natsu and Yukino laughing across the place from her.

— **X** —

"Screw all this paperwork," Natsu groaned as he sat at his desk while staring at the stacks of paper sitting on top of his table. Most of them were complaints about how one Fairy Tail member (his name being mentions more than once) blowing up this or destroying that and there was also a bunch of bills he needed to pay. There were also invitations and notices scattered across his desk to show him that now he was a master of a guild, he must attend meetings in other towns.

The fire dragon-slayer had no idea how Makarov did this for years—this was driving him insane.

"Come in," Natsu sighed when he heard the knock on the door. He looked up when he heard the door open, expecting it to be somebody else but he noticed it was his wife who was smiling cheekily, the blonde closing the door right behind her. "Lucy," he sighed happily. "what's up?"

"Oh nothing," she grinned as she locked the door behind her and walked towards him. "I was just wondering what you're up to..." she made a stride towards the male who sat in his seat, watching her with curious eyes. "...master Natsu." She added making him quirk a brow.

"Did you just call me master Natsu?" He asked in an amused tone of voice as Lucy pushed back all the papers on the desk to sit on top of it.

"Yes I did, master Natsu," she almost purred. "I was just wondering what the chief was doing in his room," she never broke the eye-contact with the male. "since his wife hasn't seen him since lunch-time."

"Busy with paperwork," he sighed as he placed his hand on her leg. "did you shave?"

"Yes I did, master Natsu."

"Damn, who knew I could get so turned on hearing you call me Master Natsu," the pink-haired male chuckled as he stood up from his seat to go between her legs and kiss her on the lips. "what are you doing, Luce?" He asked as he gripped her thigh in one hand as he place his other on her back.

"What do you mean?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a quick peck. "I just came to visit my husband."

"I don't think that's the only reason," he smirked against her lips as he kept giving her light quick kisses. "I think you want something from me."

"You're damn right I do," Lucy slid her hand up the male's shirt to brush against his hard muscle underneath. "I want you to fuck me till I can't stand straight anymore, _master Natsu._ "

Staring deeply into the eyes of his wife, Natsu was quickly to push her down and pull her pelvis closer towards his, fiercely kissing the woman he loved so much as he pinned her to his desk.

Lucy could only smirk against the mouth of Natsu as she knew she won this fight.

Lost Natsu to Yukino? Mrs. Dragneel knew better.

* * *

 **notes** : write me an angry review about how I went MIA for 3 months & also tell me how much you missed me & maybe I'll be nice enough to update my other stories.  
 **notes2** : I hope y'all liked this lil oneshot bc I saw it in a tv show & I giggled  
 **notes3** : yay for school, I cried more than I can count & it's only the second month :-)


End file.
